<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Be a Goose by phenoob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617299">Don't Be a Goose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoob/pseuds/phenoob'>phenoob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Episode: s02e08 Persistence of Vision, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoob/pseuds/phenoob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway's holonovel has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Be a Goose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just learned about this game and apparently I'm not done butchering Janeway's holonovel after all ...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's just a cup. Don't be a <em>goose,</em>" Henry said to his little sister, who was still gawking at the shattered cup on the floor.</p><p>Janeway was searching for her next line when she heard something that definitely wasn't in the script.</p><p>"<strong><em>HONK!</em></strong>"</p><p>All eyes went to the goose sailing into the drawing room like a fluffy, white torpedo.</p><p>"<strong><em>HONK! HONK!</em></strong>" </p><p>The goose grabbed the tablecloth with its beak and swept it away in a graceful flit. The tea set scattered about the room, reducing the dining table's vicinity to a wreckage of spilled tea, upturned set dressings, and expensive, blue-and-white shrapnel.</p><p>Beatrice screamed, Henry cheered, Lord Burleigh stood stupefied, Mrs. Templeton chased the goose into the hall with a poker, and Janeway remembered her next line.</p><p>"Computer, end program."</p><p>Everything vanished but the goose, who waddled casually out of the holodeck, leaving Janeway at a loss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>